I Blame the Alcohol
by KlaineDrarry21
Summary: Kurt lied about happened the night of Rachel's party and now he's paying the price. He also has to be second best to Rachael freaking Berry again seen as Blaine is now dating her. Mpreg future Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**hi I hope you like this story. It is a repost of one I started at the end of last year but looking over my documents I realized I posted several spelling and grammar mistakes that hopefully should be fixed **

I remember the night like it was yesterday, which is actually surprising considering how drunk I was. After playing spin the bottle at Rachael's party, when she pulled Blaine on the stage to sing that stupid duet I started drinking. One quickly turned to two and by the time Finn had gotten Blaine and me home I had no idea what I was doing. The next morning I discovered I had all my memories intact. The kisses, the touches, the way we fit together, I remembered it all, however I soon realized that Blaine didn't.

"That's it Kurt, you have been like this all week. I'm taking you to the hospital" my father Burt said. I stood up slowly from the bathroom floor, flushed the toilet and began to brush my teeth. After washing my face and leaving the room, dad passed me my jacket and led me to his car.

Not long after arriving at the hospital a nurse did my vitals and took some blood. While sitting in the waiting room I pulled out my phone and saw texts from Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and most of the New Directions saying to get well soon. Sighing, I put my phone back in my pocket. The one person I wanted to text me was refusing to talk to me.

Blaine and I haven't spoken in nearly three weeks and it's killing me. I have tried to apologize, I know what I said was extremely out of line, but now he won't even look at me. I'm completely isolated by him in Warblers practice and then he spends all his time either doing homework or on the phone with Rachael.

Blaine and I have been best friends since November when I was still at McKinley and was being bullied every day, even though I have been in love with him for most of that time, I'd much rather have him in my life as a best friend than tell him and risk scaring him away. Unfortunately thanks to my big, unsupportive, selfish mouth I may have done that already. I know I should have supported him when he told me he thought he might be bi but I was confused since Blaine had always been comfortable with the fact he was gay. Not to mention the fact I was hurt that the guy I had feelings for would choose Rachael over me again.

A doctor called my name and dad and I went into his office. "Now Kurt, we may have found the problem. We just need to do one more test to make sure is that okay?" he asked. I nodded slowly and he indicated the machine the other side of the office. "Okay I'm going to do an ultrasound so can you please lie on the bed there and pull up your shirt." He asked. Standing I removed my coat and hoodie before lying down.

The doctor squeezed some cold gel onto my stomach and moved a probe thing over it. I couldn't tell what was going on the screen but by the look on my dad's face he knew exactly what he was looking at and he wasn't happy about it. "Dad what is it? What's wrong?" Dr Wu (I was finally able to read his badge) handed me some tissue and I wiped my stomach before pulling down my t-shirt.

"Kurt, have you heard of the carrier gene?" he asked, I nodded confused. "Well the blood tests told us the gene was active in you. They also showed us that you were pregnant. I did the ultrasound to double check and also to gage how far you are." I nodded too shocked to speak. "You appear to be about be around four weeks into you pregnancy and everything looks to be good. Have you any questions?"

"How safe is a male pregnancy?" my dad asked.

"All male pregnancies are classed as high risk, simply because a typical male body isn't designed to carry a baby. A carrier's body is designed to of cause and nothing has gone wrong so far but we do like to keep a closer eye just in case. The activation of this gene is only around two hundred years old so we are still learning about it." Dr Wu explained. Five minutes later we left the office, Dr Wu gave me a prescription for prenatal vitamins and some leaflets on male pregnancies.

Dad and I didn't speak in the car. When we got home I started to go to my room to digest everything the doctor had told me, when dad called me into the living room.

"Kurt I am going to ask you something and I would appreciate it if you were honest with me" he said, his tone telling me he was in no mood to muck around. I nodded "Of course dad" I replied. "The day I found Blaine in your bed you told me nothing had happened. Is that still the case?" I froze. I don't know what I was expecting but I don't think it was this.

"Kurtis" oh no he never calls me that. "No dad. It's not"

"Right, so what really happened then?"

"Rachael span Blaine in a game of spin the bottle and they kissed for ages. That hurt because I've had feelings for Blaine since we met, so when they decided to sing Don't You Want Me to each other I decided to start drinking. When we got back stuff happened. A week later Blaine's telling me he's bi and likes Rachael and we had this huge fight and we haven't spoken since." I rushed out. I know it's weird I just told my dad all that, I mean teenagers are meant to hide everything from our parents. The thing is until a year ago dad is all I had since I was eight years old so if he asks outright I don't lie to him. In fact the morning after the party was the first outright lie I have ever told my father.

"I am really sorry dad" I said

"I know bud" He said and hugged me for minute before pulling away again. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to punish you. I would take your phone but we need to communicate while you're at Dalton so you are to stay in your dorm or the cafeteria when not in lessons for the next two weeks." I agreed and hugged him before heading upstairs. Sitting on my bed I finally looked at the pile of leaflets that were still in my hand.

Pregnant. I was pregnant at seventeen years old. I know abortion is a no go and after what happened with Quinn and Puck last year I don't feel comfortable with adoption either. So there's only one option left. Kurt Hummel is going to be a teenaged single father. Because I know one thing for sure, I cannot tell Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

The following Monday I woke up early and drove back to Dalton, wanting to put off seeing Blaine for as long as possible. I love him; I know I do, so it kills me whenever he just turns away from me like I'm not even there. I don't blame him though. I never will.

"Hey Kurt" Jeff greeted me with a huge grin on his face as soon as I pulled my overnight bag through the door. "Hi Jeff" I replied. "Come on you can unpack later breakfast is nearly over" he said as he finished tying his shoes and pulled me out the door. "How are you feeling? Are you any better?" he asked. "Yeah much a weekend away is just what I needed, even if it is just going to see my family, I do miss them when I'm here" I replied.

The end of April came quickly and none had clued onto my pregnancy, not even Jeff. Dad had told the principle who was more than understanding with the situation. Blaine was still ignoring me but I don't let it bother me anymore. My relationship with the other warblers is still the same and I am grateful both Niff and the bromance that is Wevid are still willing to hang out with me. I know Jeff likes me but it's not the same when your roommates.

Last lesson on Friday was biology and for the first time I wasn't feeling tired or nauseous. It was the only class that it's just me and Blaine as the other warblers in our grade have chemistry during our biology class. Ms Greene had just finished the lesson but stopped us before we could pack up our bags."Alright class as you know next lesson we are going to start our new unit. To start us off I am going to put you into pairs and ask you to write a paper on genetic disorders. Chose one particular issue and how and if could link to anything else." Good news I know of one genetic issue as the evidence of it was currently sitting in my abdomen. Bad news this could get out before I'm ready. Thank goodness for the Dalton blazers.

"Alright our first pair is Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel" Well Shit.

I entered my and Jeff's dorm, to find Nick and Jeff both half naked looking at a very familiar bottle of pills. The shock of them finding my pills wiping all thoughts of Blaine from my head.

"Kurt what are these? Why do you need prenatal vitamins?" Nick asked me. I walked over and took the bottle from Nick's hand. "What were you doing with my stuff?"

"Kurt please answer the question " Jeff begged me.

"Fine, since you've found my pills and no other reason. I'm pregnant, ten weeks to be exact"

"What? When? WHO?" they asked, at the same time.

"It doesn't matter. Even though I do like him, he isn't interested. He was my best friend and we were drunk and reckless, besides he has a girlfriend." I replied, trying to put an end to the conversation.

"Are you going to keep it?" Jeff asked.  
>"Yes. I am its too dangerous for me to have an abortion and I could never give up my child"<p>

Blaine POV

"I can't believe Finn didn't like my song. Being an only child should be something he relates to I mean until November it was just him and Carole for well all his life since his dad died when he was a baby. You understand though don't you Blaine I mean it is just you and your parents" Finally Rachael stops speaking and allows me to comment.

"I'm not an only child though Rach" I reply 'just lonely.'

"Yes but it's not like Cooper was ever around when you were growing up so essentially you are an only child" Rachael replied. Well that stung.  
>"Cooper was around through all my major childhood milestones and even after he moved away he still did his best to be there for me" I said defensively.<p>

More like he raised me. Cooper was twelve when I was born and mum and dad went back to work when I was only a few weeks old. Cooper did everything for me unless he was at school, then it was a nanny, it got to the point that I never did anything unless Cooper was there. He was the only one who could get me to sleep, he showed me how to crawl and walk. Cooper was even my first word.

"Blaine I am so sorry I wasn't thinking I" Rachael tried to apologize.

"It doesn't matter, let's just change the subject. I can't talk for much longer though, I have to go talk to Kurt about a biology project were doing"

"Again. All you ever talk about is Kurt. I am your girlfriend Blaine you should be asking about me." Wow such a hypocrite, it's not like she talks about Finn every chance she gets. "I don't even know how you can keep hanging round with that fairy queen" Okay she has gone too far now.

"That is so not fair Rachael. Kurt can't help the fact he prefers boys to girls. You of all people should understand that as the daughter of two gay men" I hung up the phone and tossed it aside.

Sighing I flopped down onto my bed, covering my eyes with my arms. As soon as I got out of science I went to talk to Kurt when my phone rang. Reluctantly I turned away from him and accepted Rachael's call. Now though I wish I hadn't. I missed Kurt like crazy and Rachael was driving me insane, constantly ringing or texting me.

I realized a few weeks ago that I don't love Rachael and I'm actually in love with Kurt. The thing is my parents somehow found out that I'm with Rachael and even though I hate lying to them for the first time since the Sadie Hawkins disaster they actually treated me like their son and not some stranger. That is why I have been trying to avoid him. If I even look at Kurt I get this need to go up and kiss him, but I can't because of Rachael. If I could only break up with her I would go up to Kurt and no stop those thoughts Blaine. It is inappropriate to think of your friend like that. If Kurt still wants to be my friend.

The next day I went to Kurt's room to start on our project. Jeff let me in and told me Kurt was in the bathroom and just wait before leaving to find Nick. I sat on Kurt's bed and just looked round the room. It was then I heard the reaching and then I saw the bottle of prenatal vitamins on the table right next to me. I lifted the bottle and saw all this information about male pregnancies and the carrier gene. I heard the bathroom door unlock and somehow that told me what was right in front of me. Kurt was pregnant. I suddenly couldn't stay there anymore and left the room. Kurt had a boyfriend and was having a baby and didn't even tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

**FYI the Phoenix syndrome is something I made up an hour ago when I was trying to do Kurt's homework It does not exist as far as I know **

Kurt POV

I opened the bathroom door to see Blaine leave the room. 'Probably Rachael called again' I sighed to myself and opened my laptop to begin the biology project by myself. I wrote the paper on the carrier gene, or Phoenix syndrome, seen as it is the only genetic disorder I really know about. It is named after Dr Isaac Phoenix who discovered the gene and is caused by an extra gender cell being carried over during conception. So instead of my code being 46XY I am 47XXY. I wrote about how a male carrier's body was different to that of a conventional male body and compared the differences and similarities in a male and a female pregnancy. This paper was the best I had ever written, if I say so myself.

Wes and David entered my room just as I finished writing the paper. Being an RA Wes was entitled to a master key to the dorms in case of emergency.

"Kurt. Jeff asked us to check on you and make sure you eat some lunch" Wes started.

"So here we are" finished David passing me a chicken salad sandwich, a bag of potato chips, a giant cookie and bottle of diet coke.

"Well thanks guys but I'm fine" I replied placing the food on the desk. "Where is Jeff anyway?" I asked.

"Nick took him out. It's their two year anniversary today and they are having a day to themselves." David explained, opening my sandwich and practically shoving it in my mouth. "You have to eat Kurt"

Just then Nick and Jeff entered the dorm. "Hey, I thought you were out all day" I said.

"We are but the movie doesn't start for another two hours and I wanted to change before dinner" Jeff replied, grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom.

"So are you ever going to tell Blaine he's going to be a father?" Jeff asked coming back "Excuse me?" I asked as I span on my desk chair turning to face them.

"We know it's him Kurt" explained Nick. "Best friend who you love but has a girlfriend. It was completely obvious who you were talking about."

"Um Guys what are you talking about? David asked.

"Yeah some context would be appreciated over here" added Wes.

"Basically. When Klaine went to the party in Lima back in February they got wasted and did the horizontal tango. Blaine then decided to get with that Rachael girl, who was supposed to be Kurt's best friend. Now Kurtie's pregnant with our lead singer's baby and heartbroken over the hobbit, since he loves him and all and our dear clueless Blaine has no idea."

"Oh holy shit" Wes said, mouth hanging open.

"Thanks Jeff. Glad to know I can count on you to keep a secret." I said "Besides how did you know it was the party?" I asked.

"Maths, my dear Kurtie maths" Jeff replied I looked at him confused. It was Nick who replied.

"You told us yesterday you were ten weeks along and the party was ten weeks ago" 'oh'

Half an hour later Nick and Jeff left to continue their date and Wes, David and I watched a movie. When the boys left I decided that since Blaine and I were partners he at least deserved to know what I wrote so I printed the document and put it in a folder before going to Blaine's room.

Blaine POV

I walked outside and began running on the track outside the gym. I couldn't get the thoughts of Kurt being with someone else out of my head. I know I have no right to be jealous of Kurt. He is entitled to be with whoever he likes, but I can't help it. I ran for an hour but it didn't help so I went to the gym and wrapped my hands before going to one of the many punching bags that are in the gym.

An hour later I had calmed down and went back to my room to shower and change before going back to Kurt's room to apologize about bailing on him this morning. I just shut my door when Rachael rang. Two hours of Rachael going on and on about Finn and the New Directions, without once asking about how I was later I realized I was hungry so I decided to go get some lunch before going to see Kurt.

I was about to knock on Kurt and Jeff's door when I noticed the door was ever so slightly ajar and I could hear Kurt, Wes, David, Jeff and Nick talking.

"Um Guys what are you talking about? David asked.

"Yeah some context would be appreciated over here" added Wes.

"Basically, When Klaine went to the party in Lima back in February they got wasted and did the horizontal tango." 'What? I slept with Kurt. Why don't I remember this? Oh yeah the alcohol.' "Blaine then decided to get with that Rachael girl, who was supposed to be Kurt's best friend. Now Kurtie's pregnant with our lead singer's baby and heartbroken over the hobbit, since he loves him and all" 'He loves me, Kurt loves me' I thought and had to stop myself from doing a happy dance "and our dear clueless Blaine has no idea." 'Oh my God the baby is mine. Kurt's baby is mine.'

"Oh holy shit" I heard Wes say 'My sentiments exactly' I thought before heading back to my room.

I lay on my bed for about three hours thinking. I had really screwed it up with Kurt. I had slept with him and gotten him pregnant and I didn't even know.

A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. I got up and pulled the door open, not expecting to see Kurt standing there.

"Kurt hi, come in" I greeted.

"I'm not staying. I just wanted you to read this before class Monday" he replied handing me a binder. "It's our paper for Ms Greene. I did Phoenix syndrome. I assume that's okay" he said coldly. Okay I have really screwed up. "Yeah Kurt that's fine" I replied, taking the folder. Looking between Kurt and the folder made me feel braver somehow and before I could stop myself I asked the one question that had been bugging me since I left Kurt's room. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" he asked confused.

"Tell me about our baby"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to the guest reviewer who suggested looking up Klinefelter_syndrome. You learn something new everyday. I was not aware of this before writing the chapter but I will stick to what I have already written **

"And then he ran" I said into the phone as I lay back on my bed.

"So let me get this straight. You had a drunken one night stand with Kurt, resulting in a pregnancy. You then agree to date his female best friend because our parents finally are talking to you despite the fact you actually love Kurt. You then overhear a conversation where you learn of both the baby and the fact that you broke his heart. Am I right?" my brother asked me.

"Yes Cooper" I reply tiredly, folding my free arm over my face.

"And then when you ask him about it he runs from you"?"  
>"Yes Cooper" I repeat.<p>

"Well Squirt, you are well and truly fu"

"Yes I am aware of that" I said, interrupting him. Sitting up I continued "Just how can I fix this?" I asked him.

"Alright I'll be serious. Look Blainers all you can really do is talk to him. He will listen, Squirt, he's just scared."

"How do you know he'll want to talk to me? He runs as soon as he sees me" I said.

"He will trust me. Give him a little time and talk to him somewhere he can't run from. On another note I'll be back in Ohio soon."

"Thanks Cooper. See you soon. Love you"

"Love you too Squirt"

Before I knew it, it was Friday and I still hadn't managed to properly speak to Kurt. I had read over his report, like he asked, and even added some things I had found out myself before returning it to him. He had been with Wes and David at the time and it had been awkward enough just handing over the paper in their presence let alone the much needed discussion about our child. All week I kept getting these weird memories in my dreams . Let's just say I know what happened that night. I just wish I could tell Kurt.

I looked out of my window and spotted Kurt at his car. That confused me for a moment before I remembered Kurt went home every other weekend to see his family in Lima. Before I could leave my dorm room I saw him get in his car and drive off.

Ten minutes later my phone rang and for once I was glad to see my father's number across the screen, instead of Rachael's. knowing how he didn't like to be kept waiting I quickly pressed accept.

"Hello"

"Hello Blaine. I am ringing to inform you Cooper is home and I expect to see here in time for dinner"

"Yes sir" I replied and my father hung up. It only takes half an hour to drive to my parent's house from Dalton but I left five minutes later, not seeing the point in putting off the inevitable.

Just after a dinner of ; mushroom soup, chicken and vegetable pie and crème brulee, all prepared by Mimi our French cook/maid, Cooper came up to my room with his coat on and holding mine along with his keys.

"Come on squirt. We are going to Lima. Kurt needs you" he announced as he tossed me my jacket.

"Kurt wants nothing to do with me" I said to the wall.

"How exactly do you know that?" Cooper asked.

"He has been avoiding me all week" I replied.

"Does he know that you don't actually love Rachael? Does he have any idea on your true feelings?" Cooper asked and I shake my head and Cooper sighed. "Look at this from his point of view. He had a one night stand with someone he had fallen in love with, causing him to fall pregnant. He then watched the boy he loves begin a relationship with his best friend, and a girl at that. He is feeling scared and heartbroken and certainly not in the position of coming to anybody. You need to talk to him. It worked with me and Aimee."

Aimee is Mimi's little sister and she used to work for us as well. However about three years ago Cooper and her began an affair. It wasn't until Aimee fell pregnant that any of us knew about it. She he had been feeling ill for days until Cooper insisted that he take her to the hospital. The fight that followed their return was one of the worst the family has had and resulted in Aimee being fired and Cooper leaving. Six months later they were married and my nephew Elliott Marc Anderson was born and Cooper moved his family back to LA. It wasn't until August that mum and dad started speaking to Cooper again and they still haven't seen their eighteen month old grandson.

Seeing Cooper was right I got from my bed and followed cooper out. Praying Kurt would talk to me.

KPOV

When Blaine told me he knew about my pregnancy I panicked. I ran. I spent the week avoiding Blaine and when Friday came round I went home at the first opportunity. I arrived home at six thirty and ate Carole's chicken parmesan with my family like normal, only it wasn't normal. I did feel bad for avoiding Blaine all week but I couldn't risk telling him my feelings, not knowing how he felt about Rachael.

I had just finished my homework when the doorbell rang. Finn was at a boy's night at Puck's, Carole was on a nightshift at the hospital and dad had gone back to the garage to finish paperwork, leaving me to answer the door. Sighing I got up from the couch and opened the door. Standing on the porch was the last person I expected to see, Blaine Anderson.

"Ur hi" he said nervously.

"Hi" I replied. I stepped aside and let him in. "Can I get you a drink or something?" I asked awkwardly. Blaine nodded and I went into the kitchen to prepare two mugs of hot chocolate, with whip cream and a chocolate flake naturally. I brought our drinks through and moved my homework before putting them on the coffee table and joining Blaine on the sofa.

"Kurt" Blaine began nervously. i watched his eyes as he gathered courage and waited patiently for him to speak. "Kurt, I came to talk about the baby" he rushed out still full of nerves. Which, I understood, as I wasn't exactly comfortable in this situation either. Still I knew we did need to talk about it sooner or later.

"What about the baby?" I asked. Blaine however lost all resolve and I saw his eyes fill with sadness, fear and regret.

"How about you ask your questions and I answer all I can" I suggested.

"Okay" he quietly agreed.

"Are you keeping it? Why didn't you tell me? Am I allowed to see it? " he asked.

"Yes I am and yes you will be allowed in its life. As for not telling you, I never wanted you not to know I just didn't know how to when you didn't even remember us being together. That and I was kind of scared of your reaction after our fight."

"I guess I can understand that" Blaine replied. "Except that is no longer the case" he continued grinning and I grinned back.

"Both Niff and Wevid know and my family and I'm guessing Cooper since he bought you here," Blaine nodded, "but I don't want anyone else to know yet." I said after a minute.

"That's fine Kurt, I'm not ready either to be honest" Blaine replied.

"Look Blaine, just because you are involved doesn't I mean I want Rachael to have anything to do with our baby" I explained, needing him to understand.

"That won't be a problem Kurt" Blaine replied. "I'm breaking up with her." This surprised me. I thought he loved Rachael.

"How come?" I asked casually.

"I didn't like our first date at all, but by the time I got home my parents had found out I was on a date with a girl. It was the first time in years that I had a decent conversation with them and it felt nice. I kept up the lie to appease my parents but I can no longer keep that up. She is driving me crazy." Blaine explained "I want to help you Kurt and I can't do that if I'm with Rachael. Not just that but you see well I I love you Kurt"

"You love me" I said shocked.

"Yes I do. I love you Kurtis Elijah Hummel"  
>"I love you too Blaine Devon Anderson"<p>

We grinned at each other before closing the distance between us.


	5. Chapter 5

We spoke for a couple of hours until Cooper came back to drive Blaine back home. We decided that it would be best to remain friends for now and see how things go, after he breaks up with Rachael of cause. For the first time in months I went to sleep that perfectly happy.

On Wednesday I had my first doctor's appointment after finding out about the baby. Blaine and I skipped afternoon classes and met dad at Lima general. Blaine would normally have spent the evening with Rachael but she bailed to work on her weekly glee assignment with Finn. As we were sitting in the waiting room we met Carole who had just gone on break.

The four of us went into Dr Wu's office when my name was called. Blaine and my dad took seats either side of me while the doctor checked my test results. He proclaimed everything to be fine and ushered me toward the examination bed so he could do an ultrasound. I lay down and pulled my shirt up, accepting Blaine's offered hand while the doctor put some freezing cold gel on my stomach.

"Okay Kurt everything looks good for a baby of twelve weeks." Dr Wu said as he moved the probe over my belly. "I am very happy with this so far everything is normal oh what's that?" Dr Wu moved the probe again and the look of confusion softened on his face.

"What's what? Blaine and I asked.

"Well you see"  
>"What is it? Carole asked.<p>

"What is wrong with my grandkid" Dad asked.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong with your grandchild." Dr Wu explained "It's just I have reason to suspect it may be a multiple pregnancy, twins to be exact."

I clutched at Blaine's hand as we both stammered "Twin's" several times.

"Not necessarily but it is still a possibility. We will know more at your next appointment" Dr Wu explained. Dad took Blaine and I back home, Carole had to go back to work, and ordered us pizza. That night Blaine and I talked for ages about the possibility of having twins. In the end we decided it didn't matter as we would love the baby if it was a boy, girl, twins, triplets or a singing purple dinosaur. It was still our baby.

Regionals came up a week later with the New Directions beating the Warblers, thanks to them using original songs. Rachael sang a ballad about wanting to fix a relationship, followed by everyone singing about not caring what people think. The lyrics really reminded me of what I tried to believe back at McKinley. I was disappointed about missing out on the chance to go to New York but I knew I will get the chance to go when I go to college. Even if I decide to wait a few years to apply I was still going at the first opportunity. After the completion the weeks flew by and before I knew it I was sitting next to Blaine in the auditorium of Dalton waiting to watch Wes, David, Thad and many others graduate.

"I can't believe how quickly the years gone. Before we know it this will be our own graduation" Blaine said. Before I could reply a pair of surprisingly big hands covered Blaine's eyes and Rachael's voice trilled out. "Guess who" Blaine didn't react but Rachael didn't notice as she was making her way round to the seat next to Blaine's. "Is this seat taken?" she asked giggling but, but didn't wait for a reply before sitting down and continuing to talk.

"Oh Blainey it feels like forever since we have seen each other what with me preparing for nationals in New York and attending McKinley and doing glee assignments with Finn and spending time with my two gay dads, who can't wait to meet you properly. By the way Kurt, Karofsky has switched schools and now you are safe to come back to school and the when we graduate next year we can go to NYADA together and take over New York together just you and me and Blaine of cause. I can't wait to go to New York and be a famous Broadway actress and as soon as I win a tony Blaine and I can get married and have two ascetically pleasing, musically talented children, one of each preferably. Barbra naturally and Brice for our son, named after Fanny Brice a role Barbra took by storm and one I was born to play."

As she went on and on Blaine's face went paler and paler. Luckily Principle Cartwright stepped onto the stage, followed by the teachers, and began the ceremony. Three hours later it was over and all the seniors were now officially graduated.

I had hoped to talk to Blaine after the ceremony. The doctor had called me in for another scan yesterday to confirm or deny their suspicions. Blaine hadn't been able to skip class with me this time so dad took me and now I need to tell Blaine what they found. Unfourtnatly as soon as it was over Blaine had been dragged of by Rachael.

BPOV

As soon as the ceremony was over Rachael dragged me away from the auditorium and into her car. She drove me to her house and parked in the empty double driveway. I followed her inside the house. "Do you want a drink or anything sweetie?" Rachael asked and I shook my head, smiling she took my hand and led me upstairs.

One word to describe Rachael's room is girly. Her carpet and walls were a soft rose pink with deep pink curtains and matching rug and bed sheets. The frame of her bed, her nightstand, her closet and her vanity were white. Gold stars littered the ceiling and all over the walls were giant Broadway posters in silver frames, not unlike the ones around the few pictures she has and the clock and lamp on her nightstand.

As I stood looking round her room I felt Rachael hug me from behind. "My dads will be gone all night" she whispered, in what I assume was meant to be a sexy voice, before blowing on my ear and kissing all over my face. I gulped. "I ur that's great Rachael" I replied. This was all wrong. I shouldn't be here like this with her. I should be with Kurt. Why haven't I broken up with her yet? Oh yeah cause you're a coward. A coward, who would live a lie to make his parents happy than admit that he is in love with another man. A man, who is four months pregnant with your child.

I snapped out of my thoughts of Kurt when I realized I was lying on my back on Rachael's bed. She was lying on top of me, kissing me hard, and shoving her tongue down my throat. One hand was on my shoulder while the other was heading dangerously close to the equator. Suddenly I found her hands were joined together in quickly working open the white shirt of my uniform. 'When did I take of my tie and blazer?' Rachael hummed and sighed as she rubbed her giant hands over my chest and stomach.

"Ur Rach, what Are you doing?" I asked trying to keep the worry from my voice. "Well since we've been dating four months now I believe it's time we start making our relationship more serious, specifically our physical relationship." She sat up then and looked down at me in such a way I knew she meant what she was saying "I love you Blaine but I must admit sometimes you're a little boring. You never hang out with me and if you do it's to study, never to do anything fun. We hardly kiss let alone hold hands or cuddle or anything intimate. How are we supposed to show the New Directions were the best couple if you won't act like it"

I sat up slowly trying to process what Rachael had just said. "Wait so let me get this straight. You want us to have sex and then you're going to go off and tell the entirety of the New Directions just to prove a point that doesn't even matter?" I asked.

"Well yes. What else do you think will make Santana and Puck, well everyone but especially them, believe were the best. Those two live for sex" She replied.

"I am well aware of that. Kurt told me, before he even moved to Dalton, all about everyone in the New Directions and you bi weekly dramas." I replied.

"NOT THIS AGAIN" Rachael suddenly shouted "EVERY OTHER WORD OUT OF YOUR MOUTH IS KURT FREAKING HUMMEL. HE ISN'T THAT SPECIAL THAT YOU NEED TO TALK ABOUT HIM ALL THE TIME BLAINE"

"THAT'S IT RACHAEL" I shouted back, shocking both Rachael and myself. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SPEAK ANOTHER BAD WORD AGAINST THE MAN I LOVE AGAIN."

"The the man you love" Rachael repeated softly, completely stunned by what I had just admitted.

"Yes Rachael the man I love" I replied. I gathered my stuff quickly and was gone


End file.
